


Cafe

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked breath taking – his lopsided shy smile only adding to the perfect picture that was himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe

~~~~~~()~~~~~~  
Key sat across from him at the small intimate café. His dark chocolate orbs flecked with copper that created themselves from the  
lights hitting his eyes in just the right way. He looked breath taking – his lopsided shy smile only adding to the perfect picture that was himself. Key caught his breath, breathed out slowly and moved his hand forward – he brushed the beautiful figures hair aside; sweeping it from his forehead and placing it back over his right brow and behind his small delicate ears. He could feel the object of his affection shiver slightly at the intimate and sensitive touch – he could feel his skin soft beneath his own fingertips as he ran them over the shell of his ear, moving to the side of his face and down to his strong jawline. With one final bold move; Key traced the figures plump bow like lips with the pad of his thumb – smiling when he felt them twitch into a smile that would never fail to out shine his own.  
  
Once again Key found himself lifting his gaze from those soft lips; meeting the boys eyes all over again – only this time there was something else hidden there. The chocolate, copper eyes now had a stronger depth to them; like they were looking into his soul and asking for something. In that instant Key’s mind seemed to click a switch and just like that he was leaning in…closer and closer until his lips were millimetres from the beautiful boys’. Key pressed closer- he could feel the boy’s Ebony brown hair tickling his face and then… the beautiful picture- the object of his affection – they boy with Ebony hair and brown copper eyes was gone.  
  
He could only watch as the figure faded into nothing and no matter how hard he tried to grasp something; to touch his hair again – he couldn’t. That was it, he had taken his touches too far; hoped for too much – been greedy and selfish. Now he was left alone… sat at the café and staring at the spot which once held such a beautiful specimen but was now nothing but a window that looked upon a small park outside the café. Key felt as the tears began to fall from his eyes, staining his porcelain cheeks and making them burn with their heat. ‘Jjong’ he began to mumble and as the tears got harder the sobs got louder and ‘Jjong Jjong Jjong’ grew louder too. The people around him seemingly uncaring or unaffected by his outburst as they carried on with their daily activities… with a final whimper a ‘Jonghyun’ could be heard echoing in the small café and in Key’s own mind.  
  
He woke then – still mumbling and whimpering and crying as he chanted Jonghyun’s name like a mantra. As he finally came to his senses he realised he was in the dorm; just a sliver of early daylight was making its way through the gap in the curtains. On instinct and in a slight panicky daze from what he hoped he had just dreamt; he glanced over at the bed on the opposite side of the room – and there he was. Key let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until now when he saw the sleeping frame of his lover and best friend, and with small but quiet steps he crossed the room and slipped under the covers. Key let himself admire that beautiful face once again, tracing his fingertips across his ear and his jaw just lightly enough not to wake his lover – and finally he pressed his lips ever so gently against Jonghyuns’ and smiled in relief when he opened his eyes to still see him lying there asleep. As he settled down once more and laid his hand on Jonghyun’s waist – Key couldn’t help but think that maybe he can be selfish sometimes; but if loving Jonghyun and showing his affections to him was wrong… then he didn’t want to be right. If he could live another day to make this perfect angel smile the brightest in the room; then it was worth risking everything he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have written sad Jongkey but at least this time I gave you guys a happy ending. I was going for expressing a certain something that can be a problem in same sex relationships a lot. Also, I have been feeling a similar emotion as of late so this was a good way to vent out my feelings.


End file.
